Happy unhappy ending
by Atherium Vampire
Summary: What happens after Eclipse and who is this new mysterous person? Will Edward and Bella be able to get married? What about Jacob. What new trouble will sturr.Read to find out these quetions.
1. Chapter 1

"Carlisle wants to see us both. Bella, Bella oh my sweet Bella." A voice that seemed so unforgettable. Was it morning, or is this a dream.

"Bella you have to get up now. Carlisle needs to see us, he has important news that he would not tell me alone." Edward's sweet voice echoed in my head.

"Just carry me. You would have done it anyways." I mumble still a sleep. If this were a dream, which it was nothing would happen.

"Okay" Edward's cold arms reached under me, picking me up to his chest. He walked to the window where a cold wind hit my face waking me up from me sleep. It was real. Edward jumped out the window and as soon as we were on the ground he speed off to his house.

I clutched his shirt as he ran forward, the motion sickness starting to kick in. You would think that by now I would be use to the movement. He started to slow down at his house. The bright lights of his house were on and figures sat in the living room. Carlisle paced back and forth, throwing his hands in the air like he was mad. I thought that was impossible for him.

Edward set me down, keeping his hand around my waist. We walked forward into the house. Carlisle was waiting in front of the door and pulled us in like someone was following us.

"Where have you been? I wanted you back 10 minuets ago!" Carlisle has gone crazy.

"You sent me 10 minuets ago to get her, and now we are here. Calm down." Edward knows that Jasper was using his power to calm Carlisle and that made him madder.

"STOP DOING THAT JASPER NOW" Carlisle yelled at him with such force I thought he would blow away.

"Carlisle stop, he was just trying to help you." Esme said calm so that it might get through to him.

"Okay your right. You're here now and that is all that matters. I have some news, not good but not bad." Carlisle was stalling for time.

"Spit it out." Emmett said getting upset. All of a sudden the shower came on and everyone looked around and then at Carlisle.

"Explain, now. And don't side step anything. Everyone in this family is here and someone is up there now who is that." Esme said sternly enough that it made me shudder.

"Well, see that where you're wrong. There is one other person to this family." Carlisle told them not wanting to make eye contact with them.

"What did you do, Carlisle? What do you mean there is another person?" Esme was past calm now, that clam was now just pure rage.

"I have not turned anyone if that's what you were referring to." Carlisle said insulted by the accusation.

"Well then tell us what it is your hiding." Esme said looking over at Alice who currently sat by Jasper and Emmett. Her face was twisted and she kept putting her face in her hands.

What are you doing dear?" Esme asked starting to get annoyed.

"I can't see anything. I can't see what's up there and it's starting to piss me off." Alice said trying to stay calm.

"That's her power. She can block anyone's power. She can slow Edward down, Jasper's calming affect, everything." Carlisle explained looking up.

"Well, damn that just takes the fun out of it!" Emmett boomed throwing his head back on the back of the couch.

"Wait, you said _she_. So who is this _she_?" Edward asked like a police man trying to get a man to confess.

"That she would be me." A girl had appeared at the bottom of the staircase and was leaning against the wall. She had long white hair, almost like moonlight. She had bright blue eyes that for some reason gave me the felling of being safe.

"You look familiar. Where have I seen you before?" Edward asked

"I've been here and there." The girl answered.

"**You're the singer **_**Moonlight!"**_ Bella yelled pointing at her remembering her face from a CD cover on her bedroom floor, or at least her hair and eyes.

"See now that's what I'm talking about, at least one of you listen to me." Moonlight said still against the wall.

"But how are you apart of our family?" Roseline asked really confessed.

"That 's my question to, how are you Moonlight apart of our family?" Esme asked now sitting on the arm of the couch.

"First, my name is, in this time at least, Alexandria Cullen. Second I was turned before Carlisle, and lastly I found Carlisle in England running around confessed and in need of help. I taught him everything he knows. How he could use animals for his thirst, and that he could start a family, and that he needed to stay out of the sun or else people will notice him. I told him how to turn Edward. You might not know this but I was there when you got turned. Carlisle asked if I would be in his family and he wanted me to the head of it. He wanted me to be there incase something went wrong." Alex explained to confessed faces all around, but for once I think I was the only on who got it.

"You were there when he turned me?" Edward asked as confessed as everyone else

"Why did you not tell us about her" Emmett yelled at Carlisle

"It's not his fault. I wanted to stay out of this and not have you know about me. It was safer for you, and the humans." Alex said looking guilty.

"What do you mean _hurt the humans?" _Alice asked now wanting to know more.

"Are you saying you kill humans?" Jasper was on the edge of the seat now.

"No way! I have never ever kill them for any reason. People I know would. They think that by killing me they take my spot in the vampire society. Cold blooded murders." Alex mumbled the last part. Her hands were in fists and she had turned her head so that her fore head was against the wall.

"Any ways we have some bad news. Bella and Edward can't get married until one of the 6 elders approve. That is why Alexandria is here. She will approve but there is one other problem_." Carlisle said in a small voice. _

"What other problem?" I could fell Edward start to tense up.

"Well, if you are to get married one of the 6 most approve it. But any family member cannot, Alexandria cannot approve the wedding. But in this case she can because she was there for the signing of the treaty so she has to negotiate with the elder werewolves, which might take some convincing." Carlisle knew he was trapped. There was nothing he could do but take the beating.

"I'll take care of everything. Don't worry. You just get the wedding set and I'll do the rest. I might have not gotten my happy ending, but I'll make sure you do."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you talking about? What about the treaty?" I was moving forward now towards Alex. "What about the treaty? What are you going to do?" Edward was next to me pulling me away.

"Its okay let her come." Edward meet eyes with her for a few seconds and then let me go.

"Edward…." Alice said concerned then Carlisle gave her a look of reassurance.

"I'm not going to do anything. I'll I'm going to do is talk to them." I was in tears just thinking of the werewolves. "The treaty says that if one of us bit another human the treaty is no longer working, it's in valid. I'm going to talk and see if there is anything I can do to trade for that rights just this once. I have a pretty good idea what they might want, mostly likely Billy." Alex was looking up now and she had one hand on my shoulder.

"What about Billy?" I asked now even more anxious.

"Well, Bella..." She let out a big sigh and closed her eyes. "Bella, Jacob he, well left. He ran away. After he got the wedding invitation. I was hoping that maybe I could trade by bring him back."

"Jacob? He's gone? No, it's all me fault. I drove him away." I was crying hard now. I say Edward came forward to comfort but felt someone else's embrace. Alex had come off the wall and was hugging me. She was warmer than the others, she felt loving. I kept crying but I was feeling better. I heard humming coming from Alex's chest and then turned to soothing singing. I felt better already.

_When daytime turns to night, _

_When the moon shines bright,_

_When everything's all right._

_Slip softly to that place where secret thought run free,_

_There comes face to face with how you want to be._

_So swim across the ocean blue,_

_Flight a rocket to the moon_

_You can change your life or you can change the world_

_Take a chance don't be afraid life is ours to live_

_Take a chance and the best is yet to come._

I had stop crying and was now just relaxed. I tried to cry, but it was impossible. I was to calm.

"Edward." Alex said walking me over to where he sat on the couch and sat me on his lap.

"I'm sorry to have upset you. I thought you know already." I opened my eyes to see she had moved to in front of the fireplace. She took out a match and lit it. She grabbed paper and lit it. She throw the papers on the fire and watched it caught fire.

No, don't, look out. That was all I heard from everyone in the room.

"It's fine. I'm impervious to fire now. That and only if our whole body is engulfed in flame will you die. See." Alex leaned forward and put her hand in the fire. She pulled it out to revile that her hand was on fire, but no purple smoke rose off of it. She rolled her hand around and the flame was gone. She opened her hand and the fire had become a calm flame in the palm of her hand. She put her mouth to the end of her palm and blow moving her hand around the room, creating embers, and soon the embers were gone.

"See." Everyone was dazzled by the fire and did not respond.

"Okay, never mind I'll never do that again. Or anything like that again." Alex said as she blow out the warm light of the fire and returned to the wall.

"I'll be down in a minuet so if they wake up tell them please." Alex said and then she had disappeared. As I sat only, mentally not physically, I wonder why she was so caring even though I had just met her. I felt save that my life was in her hands, I was fine with it. I trusted her with everything. Especially, with bring Jacob home.

"What the. What was that? She was not even hurt be the flame." Emmett had come back to life and was sitting forward holding his head.

"I've never seen anything like that before in me life." Carlisle said still dazzled by the sparks in the fireplace.

"Wait where did she go?" Esme said looking all around for Alex but not finding what she wanted.

"She went up stair. She said she'd be down in a minuet." Bella said still looking up the stairs to where Alex had gone.

"Why?" Alice asked back to her old self.

"I don't know." I said placing my eyes on Edward who I had just realized had a greater hold on me and was now in front of me.

"Edward?" I said placing my hand on his face trying to turn it towards me. His eyes finally look at me.

"Sorry, I…." He cut off. Something had caught his eye. Alex was back on the stairs looking down at us. She had changed clothes. She had on a black mini-skirt and was wearing a tank-top shirt with sleeves that attached at the neckline of the tank top. She had skin-tight shorts on under her skirt. She had high-heel boots on that reached up to her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a clip that made her hair flow out like a fountain.

"I'll be back later." Alex said as she came down off the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked concerned that she might do something bad to someone.

"I'm going to talk to the elders about the treaty."


	3. Chapter 3

**Reminder from me. This is from Alexandria's point of view**

"I'm going to talk to the elders about the treaty." I walked out the door closing it tightly behind me. I stopped at the bottom step and looked up at the sky. I wonder if I should have told them. Well, it's to late now. Now for the elders. I leaded down into a hunch and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I could see a reflection from the mirror of Alice's car. I waited till they where bright red and my hair had turned black when I took off to La push.

The wind whipped my hair around. Good thing I remembered to put my hair back this time. Last time my hair almost made me run into a tree. That would have hurt if not for the whole "I can run though a tree." thing. I still like to go _**around **_the tree. It still leaves splinters and there's bug that can get all over you. Last time I did that I was not clean for weeks. Ugh. I did not want to remember that. I did not leave my house or let anyone in my house till it was all gone. Xenis said "Well, at least you got free acupuncture." I hated him for months for that one. Come to think about I think I did beat him up. I remember that face so well. Now that was funny.

I arrived at the 1 beach at about 5:30am. When I got there, there was only one person. Sam.

"Hello, Alexandria." Sam said bowing slightly as a joke.

"And hello to you to Sam Uley." I said curtsying slightly too. We looked at each other for a moment from our positions and then straightened up and walked towards each other. Music started to play from in the forest. I know the drill. One of the chosen ones (Sam or Jacob) would come out to meet me and we would say Hello and then we would dance. Yes dance because sometime ago the werewolves figured out that some vampires can change into other vampires. This way if you did not know the dance, you were not the real person.

We stared with code words but the others caught on to easily. Then it was songs but once again, to easy for them to catch onto the words. Then I thought of a dance. 30 to be exacted. One for every day of the month. I thought them to old music and about every 20 years or so. That way it does not sound out of the blue kind of thing.

Now to remember what day it is. June 30. Great. My favorite one. A Spanish dance to "Into the night" by Santana and Chad Kroger. I truly like this dance when it's with someone that does not smell horrid, and someone I like and not someone who is like a brother. I almost yelled "Billy get out here please" but I stopped myself. As we meet in the middle of the beach we started our dance. Close contact, perfect. Sam had done this before and seen it done. When one of the guys came along, I would do the dance with them because no girl werewolves know it and it might be a little weird to dance with another guy. Now that Leah was a werewolf she would have to learn the dances. Wait the other boys.! No, no, no, no, no! They had never seen these dances and from what I've heard they are very immature people. Nothing I can do though.

As our skin touched when made steam. From cold and hot put together. Even our breath made steam. Fun. Now the lifts. The hardest to learn from our dance but the easiest to me. As the music ran down we stopped. We stepped apart and bowed and turned to the trees lining the beach. Well I was right. Immature.

"Well, that was hot." Paul said coming out of the trees.

"Get close enough you two" Embery was stepping out now to with the others.

"Hay, at least he remembered pants." I said pointing to them. In all this time they had forgot to put pants on! Embery and Paul looked down and then ran back into the forest. A scream sounded from the forest, cutting off all laughing. Leah came running out with her hands over her face.

"I'm blind! I swear I'm blind!" Leah yelled. We started laughing again but harder. Leah had run into the two boys and had seen something that would blind her. Finally we calmed down and went to business.

"You know why I'm here. Now if I go get Jacob and bring him back will you let Bella get turned?" I said staring at the elders.

"We believe that he will come back on his own." Billy said not convinced at what he was saying.

"Well, I've seen him. He is in trouble but does not care. He has killed many vampires that have not even done anything to him. The families have joined together to kill him. There are over 1000 people. I will bring Jacob back and kill the unwilling vampires to let him go. Now that seems fair." I said looking at every one of them. "And it won't stop there. They will kill everyone that knows Jacob. Now do we have a deal or not."

"Damn it. Yes, we have no choice. You're the only one that cam stop them. Bring him back safely and stop the others and Edward can turn Bella." Billy said looking at the ground thinking of his son.

"but Billy! Jacob will be heart broken." Quill said to him surprised at the answer.

"Better to be heart broken then to be dead!" Billy yelled shooting him a warning glance.

"Then, I shall bring him back, and stop the others." And with that Alex gave them a treaty and they singed it and then she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**During the meeting from Bella pov:Cullen home**

"I'm going to talk to the elder about the treaty" Alex walked out the door and shut the door tightly behind her.

"Wait, don't go. I want to come." I ran to the door and flung it open. She was gone. Of course. I hate that. I wish that she could not do that! Edward appeared next to me and was looking out over my shoulder.

"There is no use. She much faster than you can image. Come on. Let's go back inside. It cold and you need some more sleep." Edward pulled the door shut and walked back to the couch with me and sat down.

"I don't think I can sleep." I said looking down at Edwards hand that came up to my face and turned my head to where I could see him.

"Try, please for me." Edward was concerned for me. I could see it in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll try" I said still looking into his eyes.

"Thank you." Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss. He let go of my face and grabbed a blanket to put on his lap for me. I laid down on his lap and closed my eyes.

"Can I know one thing?"

"What?" Edward said pulling my hair back.

"Carlisle, why did that song stop my crying?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

"It's one of her powers. When you listen to her music, do you feel happy or sad or angry? Well she can make up feel that depending on the song. When you were sad she cheered you up by the song and the sound of her voice. It's one of her powers." Carlisle said standing by the window looking out into the night, waiting for the morning sun to raise behind the clouds.

"How many powers does she have?" Roseline asked now setting close to Emmett.

"I have no idea. I don't know everything. She has more powers than you can imagine. I know a few. All of ours, the singing, she can transport, she can talk in ever language from just hearing one word of it." Carlisle told us moving away from the window and moving to Esme.

"She can do all of that? That impossible." Esme said looking all around the room, like she could find an answer in this room.

"Yes, she has been alive for a long time. Longer than everyone but one. She was the second vampire to be created. She is very special. She has progressed her way to all her powers."

"How do you know this?" Alice asked wondering if something had happened to them, with them.

"She told me a lot, to protect me. When I knew all this everything made sense. She could protect us from a far. She did not tell me how was the first or anything about her life. She remembers it all." Carlisle was now looking at the sun that had started to come up.

"I'm not going to tell you any more. She would kill me if I did. You will have to ask her. I'm sorry. When I first heard it all, I had no idea what to do, but I know I had to trust her."

"Well, okay. If you can trust her then I can trust her. We all can." Jasper said really sure that Carlisle would do nothing to hurt them.

"I don't know. I still feel like I can't trust her." Esme said looking at Carlisle.

"Please give her a chance. Look what she did for me. She helped me with being around blood and not having to worry about killing humans. Everything we are, is what she made us to be." Carlisle said taking Esme's hands and pointing around the room at everyone and everything.

"I'll give her a chance. One chance. She screws up once, that is it she gone for ever." Esme said warning him like a mother would to her son who had just brought home a puppy. Right then I fell asleep. Then the door came open and Alex came through. Everyone ran to her asking her. I sat up and walked over to her and asked "What happened? What did they say?" I was frantic.

"I will tell you in the morning. Right now you have to get back, Charlie will be getting up soon.

"But it is morning." I said still thinking of Jacob.

"Edward please. I promise that I will come and tell you everything that happened. You need to get back okay?" Alex had her hand on my face making her look into her eyes.

"Okay. In the morning though."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex's POV.**

"Okay, in the morning though." Bella said as Edward came by her side and started to pull her from me. They walked to the door and walked out. Esme closed the door tightly behind them. I caught sight of Bella as she shut the door. A longing look, the pitiful kind. She was desperate to know. I let out a big sigh and started up the stairs.

"Wait." Alice was by me, grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I said looking down on her. I never knew how short she truly was.

"Aren't you going to tell us? Were up all night." Alice said giving me that same look Bella did.

"No. I will tell everyone in the morning." I said trying to get away.

"But,"

"No!" I cut her off. I saw that she was near tears, and I let out a big sigh.

"Listen, I did not mean to be mean. It's been a long night and I'm not in the best mood. I will tell you with Bella and Edward. Just wait, I don't want to repeat myself." I said whipping a tear from Alice's eye. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She walked over to Jasper and gave him a big hug. I walked up the stairs to the top. I walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. I started the shower and looked in the mirror. What a mess I was! If anyone had noticed then it would have been an even longer night. I was so caught up in what I was thinking I did not see the branch in my face. I ran right into it. Then the tree after it. I did not phase through the tree so I had splinters everywhere.

I climbed in to the shower.

The heat from the water was relaxing my tensed muscles. It was about 6:00 now. I have 3 hours till I have to tell them. How shall I put it? Jacob was being an idiot and now he has over 1000 vampires ready and wanting to kill him? No to harsh. How about Jacob is in trouble and I have to save him? No! Nothing was right. Steam came up off my skin. Hot and cold steam. I hate that. Or was that steam just from my head? The water ran down my as I stood in the shower. I pulled pieces of wood out of me and throw them into the drain. Once I had pulled out all the pieces of wood splinters I leaned up against the wall, letting the water run down the back. Damn! Any way I put this, so one will get hurt. Even if I don't tell them. I have no choice. _Knock, knock, knock._

"Alex?" Emmett's voice came through the door.

"What?" I yelled back to the door.

"Can I come in, or is that to weird?" he asked

"No it's fine. Your family remember?" I said starting to stand up. Emmett walked in to the bathroom, which is more like a room it's self. He sat down by the shower, about 10 feet away.

"Listen, I was not able to tell you this before but, I trust you in every decision you make. If Carlisle says he does then I do." He said looking at the hair clip I left on the floor.

"Thank you Emmett. I know it's all weird discovering that Carlisle is not the true leader of this clan, and that some new girl come in. So one that you don't even know, so one that you have known all this time but never truly known, it's hard." I said sitting down in the shower.

"You lost me. Someone that I didn't know but someone I've always known? In English please." Emmett said picking up the clip and messing with it.

"I've been in this town ever since you have. I've been in Edward's class every time you went to a new school! I went with different hair and eyes and personalities. I thought that you might realize when I was gone all the time because of my future calls. On tours and performing." I shut the water off and grabbed my towel.

"I get it now. I know how it feels to be left alone. I never told anyone this but, I was made to go get the bear. They set me up. They said I'll meet you at this place at this time. I showed up and they were not there. That's the last thing I remember." My clip fell apart in his hand leaving him with a dumb struck look.

"I'm sorry. I did know that though. I saw what happened. You were lead there be a vampire gang. I wrapped my towel around me and stepped out of the shower. Emmett stood up.

"Truly?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes. It was because you were different."

"Yes, I was. I was always alone. Never did I have one friend. I was too different. But now I have 7. So no harm done."

"Thank you. I have never confided in someone before. It felt good" I said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome. It was fun. I never had someone to and after all the years of loneliness I thought you might need it. I knew the feeling. It's nice to have s friend." Emmett said wrapping his arms around me. Emmet walked out and left me alone. That felt really nice.


	6. Chapter 6

That felt really nice. I dried off and walked up the stairs to the top. I walked over to Edward's door and turned to the right. A little teardrop shaped whole in the wall.

"I wonder if anyone has noticed it before? No." I pull out my necklace and put it in the whole. A teardrop shaped as a blue diamond. That little diamond was beautiful, but held a deadly secret. The door opened upward. I grabbed my necklace and went up the spiral stairs. I came up to my room. A huge wooden floor lay out over the room. Light blue cretins blow in the wind coming in from the open window. Now that they know about me I don't have to worry about when they have the window open and when they get back, etc. I walked a cross the floor, past the couch and grand piano. I rubbed my hand over the surface of it. It's slick black painted with gold trim, my name etched in gold curves. **Emma** .

That was my name then. Emma Sprat. I had received the piano from a friend years ago. Dodge Anderson. He was a character. Always making my laugh and smile. When I saw him I smiled. He was dead now though. The only thing I have to remember him is the piano. I walked to the closet and walked in side. It was not much of a closet more of a room. It was more than ¼ the floor. I had all my clothes from when I was born, or turned to now. Three layers high. Each holds a sentimental feeling to it. I do not dare part. I pulled out some ripped kneed jeans and a tank top. I pulled on the jeans and tank top. The jeans faded blue and ripped knees, (I ripped them myself) and the tank top a white with black lining. I took the towel and rubbed my hair till it was stringy and braided it back. I walked over to the window and stared out. I sun was coming up. As the beams reached my window the clouds moved in front before they reached me.

The phone rang brining me back to reality. I walked over to the bed where my cell phone was and answered.

"Hello." I said kind of mad that they took me out of my calm place.

"Your times nearly up!" A voice that cracked yelled and the hung up.

"Okay then." I put the phone down a stepped away. I returned to the window and looked out one more time. Then I shut the window and went back to the phone. I picked it up a called Abel. It rang once and someone answered but not Abel.

"Hello?" A deep voice said.

"Luke, what are you doing with Abel's phone?" Like I did not already know.

"Alex! Well Abel's not here and he told me to answer his phone and…." Luke trailed off.

"You are just pretending to be Able again, aren't you?"

"No! He really did!"

"You can't lie to me. I can see the past and future."

"What about the present?"

"Why there is no need to."

"What?"

"If we live in the present and see what is happening what is the point of seeing the present?"

"My brain hurts." Luke's voice was father way now.

"Hello?"

"Alex? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me Jade."

"Alex?" A voice shirked in the background. "Give me that. Now! Give me the damn phone!"

"No." Jade said plain and clear. I heard crashing and banging all around. Stay off of my! Stop biting me! No! It was getting hard to tell who was who now. I could imagine Rebbecca climbing all over Jade and Jade having the phone in one hand out stretched and the other pushing her away. That picture made me laugh.

"Give me the phone!" Julian said.

"Hey!" Rebbecca and Jade both shouted together. Julian walked over and put the phone on speaker.

"Thank you. That could have lasted a long time." I said to Julian over the phone but emphasizing to Jade and Rebbecca

"When are you coming back?" Rebbecca whined.

"Soon. I have a job to do remember?"

" Yes but it is taking to long!"

"Calm down Rebbecca, we still have the tunnels. I ways planning on coming down so meet me there tonight. All of you okay?"

"Yes, of course." A scream came from the other end of the phone.

"And will Abel be back in time?"

"Yes, he should be home by noon."

"Why is it all about Abel? Why never call for me and just me?" Rebbecca said. I could see she was putting in her sad face.

"I called you just last week." I said and she knew she had been cornered. Everything was silent of a second and than everyone burst into a roar of laughter.

"Well I have to go." I said and hung up the phone. I sat on the edge of my bed for a moment and flopped down. I spread my arms and let of a yell of frustration. I looked up to see my canopy. I was not attacked to the foot of the bed, just the top. It was a hand carved spiral at went to the top. Flower designs decorated the post. Roses and cheery blossoms, lilacs. Craved at the top was a starry sky. A full moon with a girls face. It was meant to be hers, but it turned out different. The one to do it for her had someone else mixed up in his head. They had my eyes, mouth and hair. The rest was someone else.

I pulled myself up and look around. My light blue room, about the same color as the sky right by the moon. It had a yellow border that rapped around the room. A white ceiling with a black design that twisted and turned. In another 30 minuets my life was over! I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

I will not continue this Fanfiction because I'm turning it into a book. If you want this book, e-mail me and I will give it to u.


End file.
